


Even if it Kills Me

by ImaginaryEngineer2 (TyrantorX)



Series: Dianakko Week 2018 (Bobbi the Panda) [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko Week 2018: Day 1, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantorX/pseuds/ImaginaryEngineer2
Summary: Diana's going on an adventure. But before she departs, she asks for help from her former Professor.





	Even if it Kills Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Adventure  
> Diana/Akko (3rd Person)
> 
> A oneshot dedicated to Diakko Week 2018

Diana could barely contain her excitement as she made her way through the hallways of the Meridies House. She took a deep breath before she opens the big, wooden doors to the concealed area of the mansion itself.

The creaking of the heavy wood doors alerts the only person occupying the room. “To what do I owe this particular visit, Ms. Cavendish?” Croix still held this aura of strength with her, not even turning towards her door to acknowledge the uninvited visitor who walks into her lair unannounced. “I’d offer you some tea but I’m afraid we’re short on that.”

“I won’t stay long. I’ve come here to ask for your assistance.” She holds a tattered piece of paper rolled up in between them. “I’ve found the Sol Ring,” she exclaims, sounding so eager. She remains silent for a moment, her eyes firm on the silhouette standing in front of a wall of monitors.

The silence remains. Croix remains motionless, still mesmerized with the data flashing across the screens as Diana’s declaration falls flat. She taps away on her holographic keyboard and makes no motion to even face her visitor.

Diana expected Croix’s unexcited demeanor yet she still hopes that her former professor would seem a bit more thrilled with her discovery. Her boots thudded across Croix’s marble floor and as she was about to speak, Croix interrupts her.

“I’m presuming the last artifact’s not enough?” Her words pierces the heiress through her chest, causing Diana to stop midway.

She doesn’t answer and the growing silence between them answers Croix’s lingering question.

“This is slowly turning into an obsession.” She says as she finally turns around to meet Diana eye-to-eye. “When I first saw you, I thought you had the potential to rise up and bring magic back to its former glory.” She checks Diana from head to toe, crossing her arms as her brows met in the middle. Diana thinks she’s disappointed but Croix expression shows that _disappointed_ was an understatement.

“But here you are again asking for help at my laboratory,  without warning and still wearing those gaudy, adventure boots—scattering dirt, mud and grime all across my floor.” She paused, raising an eyebrow after examining Diana’s full form. She fought the urge to fix the heiress’ collar. “Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? The same camouflage coat, the same black cargo pants… Is that what you wore the last time you were here? And that hair, did you not brush it before tying it back like that?” After that, something clicked in Croix’s head. “When was the last time you showered?”

“You know you’re the only one I can turn to regarding this matter. There’s no one else more capable and more knowledgeable than you.” Her statement sounded so unnatural—Diana never sounded desperate. “Also, it’s rude to assume someone hasn’t showered. I bathed before I left.”

Croix lets out a giggle, Diana’s always been known to be blunt. “Surely Akko will not be thrilled when she hears about all this.”

Diana picks up on her tone but it doesn’t dull her resolve. “It’s a promise I’ve made to her and myself. I’d take an earful but she’ll definitely understand.”

Croix shakes her head in response. “If she’s anything like Chariot, she’ll be more than angry knowing you’re on another one of these treacherous escapades.”

“She’ll forgive me.” Her hand was on her hip, standing proud as this small smile formed at her lips. “If she’s anything like _Chariot_.”

Croix laughs. “Touché.”

“The Sol Ring,” she continues, bringing the both of them back to the topic. She unrolls the paper she had, opening it in Croix’s messy table to reveal a tattered map filled with scribbles and markings. She looks up to see Croix’s curious eyes. “It’s located on the depths of the Cornish Coast. In the altar of Lyonesse’s temple. And this,” she takes out her wand and points out the location on the map, far from the Cornish Coast. “This is where it is.”

Croix runs a hand through her short, purple locks, slightly impressed but more concerned about the journey Diana is willing to pursue. “The city remains lost for a reason, Diana. It’s _dangerous_. Do you know why it’s been taken by the ocean in the first place?”

“Certainly,” came her instant reply. It even feels like she’s talking about an errand to the mall or a walk through the park.  “That’s why I ask your help—“

“And my help cannot guarantee your success. And it will definitely not be enough to assure you safe travels.”

“It’ll do.”

The dread in her tone went through Diana’s head, much to Croix’s surprise. “Is there no way I could dissuade you?” Which was the responsible thing to do, she thinks. “Diana, things could go awry on your ow—”

“I’m not going alone,” she answers. “Constanze has offered to join, she’s going to be in charge of the transportation. Per usual, Amanda’s part of my crew as my right hand. Lotte’s also tagging along this time, I’ll be counting on her supplies and Sucy’s promised a good amount of potions we could use. Sir Hanbridge has given me enough manpower to crew Constanze’s submarine…”

“You’ve picked up a nasty habit of Ms. Kagari’s. That resilience is… jarring.”

Diana didn’t expect this slight pang of pain that surges through her chest. Croix should’ve understood her compared to all of the witches out there. Nothing can dwindle resolve with a strong motivator.

“She’s still the reason I’m on this expedition. I’m not going to let her down.”

Croix looks at her for the longest time, no longer recognizing the bright student back at the University. Those blue eyes, though still remaining strong and determined, has lost it’s curious and insightful spark. Instead, it’s been replaced with frenzied desperation. A different trait compared to her more known logical, all-knowing demeanor.

“The brightest witch in Britain stands before me and all I’m hearing are these ridiculous ideas being spat out one after another. I’m still questioning whether this is the Ms. Cavendish I’ve known through the years,” Croix quips as she gestures her hand in the air. Her robot flies over the map, scanning it’s contents briefly before flashing a 3D projection in front of them. Croix swipes her hologram to the left.

“Think what you want.” Diana mumbles as she looks up to the projection. Croix’s Magic technology still amazes her, and never seems to stop evolving everytime she drops by.

The hologram captures the coast’s untouched shores, laying out even the rise and falls of the land that traverse around it’s  borders. And right where Diana’s pinned the lost city’s location, Croix waves over the hologram, places a distinct red border around nothing but open waters.

She eyes Diana with dismay but she explains herself before Croix reacts.

“It’s an old form of protective magic. A refraction spell that renders the city’s ruins invisible. I can disable it for a brief period of time. It’ll be enough reach the city’s limits.” She extends a finger to the border, pointing out a tiny, refraction of light on the hologram. “Can you bring up a topographic image of the area? Focus on the magic density around it.”

Croix makes no remark and snaps her fingers. Her robot flies over her, flashing a keyboard as she makes the necessary adjustments. Once she’s done, the hologram resets, showing the both of them the same area with varying shades of blue to red.

Diana perks up, then points again to the small area in the ocean. It flashes values on the screen, showing a small spike compared to the surrounding area.

“It’s off by a degree,” Croix comments.

“An entrance. It’s possible to go through it. From there we make our way to the depths.”

“That’s preposterous.” She waves her hand in front of the hologram, tapping the red bordered space. The hologram pops up an estimated depth value, glowing red with a warning symbol. “There’s no way you’ll travel to those depths without your vessel crushing under pressure even with the right submarine or barrier.”

“Constanze’s certain that this one would withstand pressure that deep. I’ve given her the depths and it’s factored into her designs.”

“Has her vessel been tested?”

“Not yet.” Another surprise to Croix, how does Diana say this with so much confidence? “But she’s certain that this one would be able too.”

“Have you, at the very least, personally reviewed her blueprints? Checked out the technology behind the motor parts or even studied it’s magical mechanism?”

“She hasn’t failed me in the past so there’s no reason to question her engineering,” Diana crosses her arms, her sleeve riding up to reveal a bit of her left arm that draws Croix’s attention. “I am assured that her construction will not fail.”

“ _You digress_ , Diana. I’m taking that as a no.” Croix’s eyes shoot from the projection to Diana’s hand, spotting a bright glowing scab that catches her by surprise. “Assuming you do arrive all-well, how are you going to fend yourselves from whatever Lyonesse has to offer? Right now, it doesn’t even look like you could fight with a hand like that.”

“T-That’s only a flesh wound.” She pulls her sleeve over her hand hurriedly, covering the glowing scab that ran through her entire forearm. “An accident from playing with the cat and getting a little too carried away.”

“Is this feline of yours is bigger than Cerberus?” Croix cracks, taking a long hard look at Diana’s covered arm. “With claws bestowed by the 9 witches themselves?” She shakes her head before looking at Diana with a frown across her face. “Diana, how did your last voyage go? Obviously you’ve secured the Amulet of Chakir but it came with a price to pay.”

She hesitates at first, but gives in anyway. “The journey we took wasn’t smooth—a _slight_ miscalculation but but we’ve made it out alive.” Diana chooses her words carefully, avoiding piquing the interest of her former professor. “I wouldn’t be standing here right now if we were unsuccessful.”

This conversation became crazier as Diana continues to explain herself. Seeing the Cavendish heiress teaming up with the most reckless witch out of their batch, relying on untested ships and even hiring a crew from an untrusted bunch of hooligans. “Your voyages intrigue me. Your choices, _more so_. I’m not sure whether it’s becoming more dangerous, more desperate, or if your losing your touch.”

“ _You jest_ , I presume?” The venom in Diana’s tone didn’t go unnoticed. Surely Croix knows of her lineage, more familiar with her own power. Graduated Luna Nova with the highest honors, numerous acclaimed research papers and articles, various recognizations aiding in the progression of magic and more than enough commanded successful expeditions; Why isn’t she giving her enough credit? “Technical difficulties, Professor. I assure you, I will be successful, just like my past voyages, and return with a full crew with limited casualties.”

“Hubris or determination. I can’t quite tell.” Croix taps her fingers on the table before them before looking at Diana, whose eyes were glued on the hologram.

“If you want my honest opinion.” Croix swipes her hologram while zooming into the ruins. A gesture brings up values on the side, alongside the creatures that used to inhibit the area. She also opens ups another section, flashing the different types of magical energies that are present. And though she’s expected this much, she’s still overwhelmed with the information flashing before them. “This, by far, is the most dangerous adventure you’ll be undertaking and I—”

“It doesn’t matter,” Diana says. “It never has and it never will.” She stands firm as she balls her fist. Croix’s discouragement was too much even for her so she takes the parchment from the table to roll it up hastily. “I have to—”

“Not with your crew’s life on the line.”

Diana slams the table surprising Croix. “They’re more than capable enough. They trust me _with their lives_. I’ve proven time and time again that with my leadership, wit and strength that they are in good hands!”

Croix shakes her head. “But your abilities are limited and these expeditions are not getting easier, Diana…” Croix’s hands were on her forehead, all of this nonsense was starting to give her a headache. Diana’s too confident to the point that she’s delusional, her logical mind clouded with her own insane resolve. “If you think Chariot keeps secrets well, you’re definitely incorrect. I’ve heard of Ms. Manbavaran’s accident during the last journey. Is this why Ms. Jansson’s tagging along this time?”

Diana retracts her hand from the table, looking at Croix with eyes that show remorse. “A minor slip, as I’ve mentioned. Once in a long run of great returns.”

“And it only takes _one time_ to incapacitate a crew member, Ms. Cavendish. Nothing’s minor when Ms. Manbavaran debilitated.” Diana’s eyes grows wide at Croix’s pinpoint accusation. A smirk creeps up her lips; she’s never one to surprise Diana so she provides her own explanation. “I know Chariot’s closely monitoring her condition weekly. She’s a great witch but a horrible liar.”

She’s not having any more of this discussion, so she redirects. “I fail to see why you couldn’t sympathize with my cause, Professor. If we find Lyonesse, we’ll have access to all their records, their research and their history. So much we can gain with the knowledge we could retrieve from it’s library alone! Years and years of ancient magic enough to erase its own existence from the world’s historic timeline… _can’t you see it?_ ”

“Not without the possibility of never seeing you, or your crew if I may add, alive again.”

Diana stays quiet, already feeling the concern in Croix’s tone. But this still wouldn’t stop her. She’ll have to look to other alternatives. Her mind was running through a catalog of witches with the same strengths as Croix —although not quite as powerful but would definitely do.

The room engulfs itself in a silence that only the humming of Croix’s computer’s filled the air. Croix watches Diana ponder, stroking her chin as her sleeve again runs down, revealing that red, glowing mark than ran across her forearm. A magical burn that’ll take years to heal. Diana’s never one to miscalculate but even the brightest have their limitations. Croix knew this journey will be extremely difficult, knowing the chaotic magic that Lyonesse possesses. Even if Diana goes there with the best crew armed with her own technology, one genius on a journey only gives them a slim chance on succeeding.

She contemplates. How many more expeditions would Diana have to take until she’s given up? Her body’s starting to suffer and it’s also affecting the way she acts and thinks. And what’s worse is that she continues to support these outlandish ideas. Backing this up with her top-of-the-line magi-tech’s that only strengthens this squad’s power by a measly percentage.

And the adventures are still getting tougher; their enemies and challenges more difficult to handle.

She won’t be able to face the world knowing that her students would face a fate worse than death.

If Diana doesn't return, Croix doesn’t think she’ll be able to live with the guilt.

Croix sighs, pity and anguish currently clouding her head. She was once blinded by her own goals too. If only she had someone leading her back then, she wouldn’t have crashed and burned so hard in regret, anger and defeat.

She can’t let Diana go through this without someone watching over her. Not on her life would she allow the heiress to experience exactly what she went through.

_Ms. Kagari, you’re going to owe me a big favor._

“Although,” she says, knocking Diana off of her train of thought. Blue eyes meets green across the table as Diana glances over to her former professor. “Another _more-than-capable_ ally on your crew would increase your chances of surviving Lyonesse.” She understands her cause. Emotion’s always been a great motivator, and her research shows that hatred and anger burns just as much as passion.

Her statement drives Diana into confusion, brows creasing as she tries to comprehend Croix’s remark. “P-Pardon?”

She clears her throat before asking, “Is there room for another head on your ship?”

“I’m not one to turn down help. Who do yo—“ She stops mid sentence because of Croix’s own signature, smug grin. Her professor dangles her arms, presenting herself in a proud stance.

“You?” Diana’s eyes grows wider than the moon itself, her finger weakly pointing towards Croix in disbelief. She’s never expected that Croix herself was the witch she was talking about.

“Yes. I could use the exercise.” She answers nonchalantly, closing the hologram in front of them and moving towards one of her bigger techs. She waves at her robot and it flies towards a contraption, attaching itself by the bottom on the top portion of her sleek, black workstation. “Chariot’s constantly teasing me, saying that I’ve been staying indoors too that I’m becoming dormant. This’ll prove her wrong.”

She isn’t one to show emotion but Diana couldn’t help but light up. A big, goofy grin creeping up her face as she tries to compose herself before Croix turns her way.

“Thank you, Pro—”

“First things first. Drop the honorifics. Call me Croix.”

“Understood.” She still hesitates because it still feels wrong to call her professor by using only her first name. “ _Croix._ ”

“Bring everything, information, data, charts and graphs, even your research, that you have on the voyage here at 5 A.M tomorrow sharp and we’ll review it together. We’ll be charting our course and plan our trip. Alright? I expect a list of your crew, their dossiers and your personal opinion on them. Do not leave anything out. It’s vital we scrutinize our journey before we set course. Clear?”

Diana smiles before answering, “Affirmative.”

* * *

 

“Akko…” The cold of her voice vanishes as she slowly walks into the room of her own mansion. It took awhile to arrive but before she retires to bed, she had to update Akko on her day. “I’m going on another adventure.”

Akko remains silent; the emotion of love and sadness still painted on her face. Diana doesn’t react badly. She closes the door behind her as quietly as she could before she walks closer to her.

“It’ll be dangerous, Croix’s ran me through what I’m to expect down there. I know. But, I promise I’ll be careful. You don’t have to worry, she’s coming along this time. I didn’t expect that someone of her caliber would ever be part of my party. It excites me to be working with her on this.”

Diana takes a few more steps until she could reaches her lovers shoulder. Cold, unfeeling, hard—just like it had been for the past 10 years.  

She’s longed for her embrace. Akko’s voice but a distant memory locked through old video recordings saved on her phone. Her fiery, passionate scarlet irises no longer present. Her touch, warm and inviting, now cold and unfeeling. Diana misses them dearly.

“The Sol Ring,” she trails on, talking as if Akko herself would respond. But she’s grown accustomed to this and to her, it no longer seems abnormal. “It’s made from the magical energy harvested from the sun. It’s different compared to Earth’s own magical energy. Legend has it that it could break and undo even the most powerful curses…”

It’s here that she wipes a stray tear forming at the side of her eye.

“I’m certain this’ll work. It has to work…” She whimpers in utter desperation.

She regrets even pushing Akko aside in the past. And now, everything she’s ever needed is solid, held in a marble prison that adorned the Cavendish’s abandoned auditorium—the one which she’s restricted access to no one but herself.

“I’ll get back as soon as I can.”

Her hand quivers but she has to stay strong. The events playing on the back of her mind as a testament of Akko’s love. Akko’s last words as she’s thrown herself in front of that spell to save Diana still ringing in her ears loud and clear.

_I trust you, Diana. I love yo—_

Watching Akko being slowly turned into this marble statue that stood in front of her plays in her head. She’d never thought Akko would jump in the way of the Gorgon’s gaze that had caught them both off guard. Guilt and misery continues to wash over her but she will not let this bring her down.

She’s promised to break this curse. She was going to get Akko’s life back and she’s willing to put her own life on the line.

_Just like Akko’s done for her._

“I will find a way to undo this,” she says, her hand stroking Akko’s cold, marble cheek. A promise she’s made, and one she’ll continue to make as long as the curse remains unbroken.

“Even if it kills me.”

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to TheHardestFall for reading through this and for pushing me to create this. Writing's been rough, and if it weren't for HF, I wouldn't have written this. So, to you man, cheers!


End file.
